Tinsel
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Sitting in her living room beside a lit Christmas tree, she realized how lucky she was. Here she was, in a home that she loved, married to the man of her dreams. Cowritten with The Confused One!


An early Christmas present/celebration of season 4's release piece from me and The Confused One! It is totally oozing BA, so enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: Not ours! Oh, macarena, macarena... OH, MACARENA, MACARENA, MACARENA!!

BABABABABABABABABABA

Alex Eames was a happy woman.

Sitting in her living room beside a lit Christmas tree, she realized how lucky she was. Here she was, in a home that she loved, married to the man of her dreams. She looked down at the week old baby snuggled into her arms and smiled. And now she was a mother and getting ready to celebrate her first Christmas with her little family. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.

Bobby stopped in the doorway. He stopped short and smiled at the image in front of him. He made his way into the room and spoke softly. "She's so beautiful, sleeping like that."

"She's not asleep," she whispered back.

"She's not?" He moved to where they were in the room to look at her.

Alex smiled and waved him closer. "Look..."

He looked down at their daughter and grinned. "Hi, baby..."

"She's up past her bedtime," Alex joked quietly.

Bobby snickered. "You're right. She is, but I think we can make allowances considering it's Christmas."

She leaned to the side and rested her head against his. "I don't think she knows it's Christmas, though."

Bobby smiled. "Probably not, but I still... It's special. It's going to be special."

"Yes, it is." She yawned quietly, cuddling the baby closer.

Bobby reached out and stroked Zoey's cheek. "She's just...so beautiful, so perfect..."

"I know... I don't ever want to let go of her."

Bobby smiled at this. "I know the feeling..." He glanced at the clock. "You know...since it is Christmas already and she's here with us, I want to give you your first Christmas present." He kissed her again and moved to the tree. Grabbing a small little box, he moved back to her and offered it to her. "Here we go..."

She looked at him. "Bobby..."

Bobby grinned. "It's okay. Open it. Please."

She nodded toward the baby. "I can't."

Bobby shook his head. "I'm sorry. Here. I'll open it for you." He gave her a small smile. He carefully unwrapped the present and showed her the box. He turned it to her before open it so that she could see. "I thought this...would be perfect for you..."

She gasped softly as tears filled her hazel eyes. Nestled among the soft cotton lay a delicate golden band, with a light blue topaz sitting atop of it. "Oh, God, Bobby..."

Bobby smiled at the look on her face. He hugged her. "I thought you would love it..." He gently took her hand and slid it onto her finger.

"It's so beautiful..." She leaned up and kissed him as a tear escaped. "I love it so much. Thank you, sweetheart."

Bobby nodded slowly. He hugged her tight. "You're more than welcome, baby. I just want to make you happy."

"You do." She buried her face in his neck. "You and Zoey make me incredibly happy."

Bobby grinned widely. "Good. Because you make us happy, too. So happy."

She yawned deeply, snuggling into him while cradling the baby close. "I think she's about to go back to sleep..."

Bobby nodded. He stroked her hair. "We should probably try to get some sleep too."

She yawned. "Do you want her...?"

Bobby gave her small smile. "Yeah..." He loved holding their baby girl.

She gently laid the baby in his arms, then carefully stood and yawned again. "We can get a few more hours in before she gets hungry again and Christmas officially starts."

Bobby nodded in agreement. He gave Alex a quick kiss. "I'll be right there." He gave her a smile.

"Okay." She kissed Zoey's soft head, then slipped out of the living room.

Bobby stared down at Zoey's sleeping little face. He spoke softly, "Your mommy and I love you so much. She loves her ring and us." He looked over at the Christmas tree. "As you grow up though, you might forget that. You'll forget and think that Christmas is all about the presents, but it's not. It's about giving, about being there for someone else. I won't let you forget it. I'll tell you every year about the real meaning of Christmas." He kissed the top of her head and headed back out of the room. But before he reached the hall, he glanced back at the tree. He smiled and turned the light off, then carried her back to bed.

The End!

A/N: Thanks for reading out incredibly oozy, fluffy, gummy, gooey, rot your teeth out FLUFFAPALOOZA!! LOL. Please review!


End file.
